


Somewhere The Birds Sing

by Emmaphobic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaphobic/pseuds/Emmaphobic
Summary: uhhh just something I wrote while I have a sore throat
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	Somewhere The Birds Sing

“Why is it raining? You did the right thing. It was never supposed to rain?” Five said as the large black clouds quickly covered them rain. Vanya was kneeling on the ground in her white suit with tired eyes. She mumbled something about how the right thing wasn’t it. Vanya lifted the violins bow and placed a field of energy above them to stop the rain from soaking their tattered clothing. Luther and Allison stood silently, holding hands beside Klaus and Diego. Vanya fell to her hands and knees exhausted, she pressed her hands into the muddy dirt and closed her glowing eyes.   
“We have to figure out a way to save the world again!” luther called, but that was it. There was only so much they could do, this was predestined whether they liked it or not. The group of emotionally stunted super powered children could spend as long as they’d like trying to fight it but it would follow them no matter where they went. It didn’t matter the time or place, timeline or universe. The apocalypse would always happen. Allison tried to speak but that was like trying to light a match with air. Five begged whatever was out there that the rain would stop, Vanya took her hands and waved away the field that stopped the water. She hesitantly stood and walked to five, holding his round cheeks in her hands allowing the white violin to send her energy into him.   
“Take us someplace nice. Somewhere where the birds sing.” Vanya said before she checked the time on Fives watch. Vanya collapsed after giving him her energy. Ten minutes. Ten minutes for him to take her energy and send them all somewhere far away from each other. Five needed Vanya to keep close to him. He needed her around so he could make sure they don’t start an apocalypse again. Five could send everyone else far away from each other, but he needed Vanya close. A single tear dripped from his left eye as everyone gathered around him with a final hope to stay alive. Five held Vanya against his side lazily and then took them somewhere the birds sing.


End file.
